


Baby, It's Okay

by eugenes



Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: Christmas, Fluff, Homesickness, Hurt/Comfort, Jae centric, Jae is homesick :(, Multi, the others try to help
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-27 06:21:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17156858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eugenes/pseuds/eugenes
Summary: Jae missed his parents. He missed his sister. He missed his friends. He missed LA. He wants to go home.





	Baby, It's Okay

**Author's Note:**

> not proof read

Jae missed his parents. He missed his sister. He missed his friends. He missed LA.

He wants to go home.

Often, Jae did feel homesick, he can't help it. He had gotten better dealing with it, and Younghyun definitely is there for him during his episodes. The others try to help the best they can, too. But Jae just can't help but to feel homesick.

Especially right now.

It's Christmas time in the Day6 dorm, and everything seems normal. Sungjin reading, Wonpil cooking dinner, Younghyun and Dowoon playing mario kart. Except, it's not.

Jae had locked himself up in his room. He wouldn't talk to anyone, and right when they got home he rushed to his room and slammed the door shut, not bothering to take ofd his coat and shoes.

The members–his partners, his boyfriends understood. Jae often closes himself off, and slowly opens up when he's ready to.

This year, the others had all gotten together. Previously, it was just Younghyun and Jae dating, and Dowoon and Wonpil. But soon, Sungjin realized his feeling for his members weren't platonic. And Jae realized he felt something towards Dopil. 

So. they all talked, all shared feelings, and got together. They were happy.

Except when they weren't. When Jae wasn't.

Lately, Jae has been more homesick than he usually is. Even with the tour, even with them being in North America and just LA, he feels homesick. He's been closing himself off and he's been acting different.

He once opened up to them, explaining he was just homesick, and they understood and left it alone.

Until he started coming home and locking himself in his room every night. He would come out for dinner, just to bring it to his room. He put on a smile for the fans and shows they had, but deep down he wasn't as happy and he seemed.

The members were worried. But they knew they had to give Jae time. Younghyun had explained to them that it's best to give him time, since they don't want anything bad to happen to him.

They nodded, all feeling this deep ache in their hearts for their boyfriend.

Please come to us, Jae. We care. Sungjin thinks everynight before he lays into bed for the night with Wonpil and Dowoon. 

Younghyun often sleeps alone, but it's okay. He enjoys having his space. And also, he's been staying up at night thinking about what could be causing Jae to feel so homesick, and what they all could do to help their lover.

It was almost Christmas day, and Jae's boyfriends were getting worried about him. "Christmas is supposed to be a happy time of the year, I want hyung to feel happy." Wonpil would say, his signature pout coming to show.

Sungjin would sigh, "Me too, Wonpil. Younghyun, my love, I know that you said we needed to give him space, but we've gave him enough. We're worried–I'm worried about him. I'm worried sick. We have to figure out what's wrong, soon." 

Younghyun went over behind Sungjin, wrapping his arms around him and putting his head onto his lover's shoulder. "I know, baby. I'll talk to him. He loves us equally, but he opens up easier to me. You all go get him some gifs today, okay, I'll talk to him." 

Sungjin hummed, putting his hands over Younghyuns. Dowoon and Wonpil nodded, talking about what they would be getting for Jae.

Younghyun unwrapped himself from Sungjin, putting his hands on his cheeks and pulling him close to kiss him passionately. 

He pulled away, putting their foreheads together. "Our Jae will be back, I promise." He said, and soon the others left and it was just him and Jae into the dorm.

Younghyun took a deep breath. It's either now, or never. And the never part scared Younghyun to bits.

He went to Jae's room, and knocked. He waited a bit, and head Jae saying bye to someone and rushing to the door.

Who was he calling?

When Jae opened the door, he glared at Younghyun. Younghyun looked at him, noticing Jae had dark circles, acne, and he just looked sad.

"What do you want?" Jae said. Younghyun sighed. He knew this wouldn't be as easy as usual. Jae was going to be stubborn.

"Jae, I want to talk about what's up with you. You've been scaring us to death! Sungjin has been wordied sick, so have the boys! We love and care for you, Jae. We want you to be open with us and allow us to help you-" 

and before Younghyun could finish, Jae hugged Younghyun, crying into his shoulder, shaking.

Younghyun felt his heart break. 

"Hey," he said gently. He put his hand on Jae's back, and began to rub it. "It's okay, Jae. It's okay, baby. Let it out, I'm here. We're all here for you." He said.

Jae sobbed harder, "I'm sorry," He said. He felt like such a burden. Making his boyfriends worry so much just because he was feeling homesick. He was so fucking stupid, he-

Jae felt his head being lifted, and he soon felt Younghyun's hands on his cheeks, forcing them to share eye contact.

"Baby," Younghyun said, and Jae sniffed. "Get out of your head, okay? I could practically hear you thinking." Younghyun said, beginning to wipe away Jae's tears.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to." He said, and his lover shushed him. "Jae, I said it was okay. Let's sit on the bed and we'll talk, okay?" 

Jae nodded, and let Younghyun lead him into his room. Younghyun sat up towards the headboard, and Jae went into his lap. 

Younghyun began to running his hands through Jae's hair, Jae beginning to open up about wanting to be with his family for the holidays and how much he just missed LA.

"It's okay, angel. Just, next time come to us sooner, okay? It's okay to have alone time, but we all got really worried. I love you. I love you so much." He said, Jae smiling and sniffling at his words.

"I love you too. Thank you for everything, Bri." Jae said, and sat up to kiss his boyfriend. 

Younghyun kissed him deeper, making Jae hum. Jae sat up more, straddling Younghyun's thighs. The kiss soon got heated, them panting into each other's mouths and-

"Well! I see Jae has opened up!" Sungjin said, making the two boys on the bed part. They blushed deeply.

"Um, yeah. I did. I'm sorry for closing off so much." Jae said, getting off Younghyun. 'We'll finish later,' Younghyun mouthed to Jae, making Sungjin snort.

"C'mon, go play video games with the maknaes. They miss playing with you. 

Jae nodded, and ran into the living room. Sungjin hugged Younghyun, them basking in each other's warmth. 

"Hey! Kiss me too!" Wonpil yelled from downstairs after a slap was heard, making Sungjin and Younghyun chuckle to themselves.

"I'm proud of you." Sungjin said, making Younghyun hum. "He'll be okay." Younghyun said, "He was just missing his family and wanting to spend the holidays with them. But I know Jae will feel better soon. He was calling his parents and sisters earlier, I think." 

Sungjin nodded. The two soon parted away, and went back downstairs to see Dowoon playing the game and Jae and Wonpil making out.

"Will you two quit!" Sungjin yelled, making Jae pout and glare. "Cockblocked me twice today, old man."

Sungjin glared back, "Don't try me, Jae. You know what I could do to you." He smirked when Jae blushed deeply and pushed Wonpil off of him.

"He started it," Jae said, and Wonpil whined, "You were the one who kissed me!" "Yeah? Well you were the one sitting here looking cute!" 

Younghyun rolled his eyes. "Dowoonie, play the game with me while the two lovebirds fight." He said, pulling Dowoon into his lap and grabbing a controller.

As the two stopped bickering, there was a comfortable silence. They were all here, and happy.

"Hey, I just wanted to say I love you guys so much. Thank you for everything, thank you for being my second family, my boyfriends." Jae said, blushing as they all looked at him fondly.

"We love you, Jae. We love you so much." Sungjin said, pulling Jae to kiss him.

–

That night, they all opened one gift. Jae was really happy with the new gaming keyboard Younghyun got, for him, the matching necklaces Wonpil had gotten them, and the hoodie Dowoon had gotten him.

Sungjin and Younghyun said he wanted Jae to wait in the morning for his gift, so they all went to bed, happy.

In the morning, Jae screamed bloody murder when his parents were at their doorstep. He was so happy to see them.

Sungjin and Younghyun smiled as they watched Jae show his family the gifts he got. Wonpil and Dowoon were impressed, "You guys did good. He loves you, he loves us." Dowoon said.

The rest nodded. They were all happy. 

And maybe, just maybe Sungjin and Younghyun got their dicks sucked as a return gift from Jae.

Only maybe.

But the best thing was is that Jae finally didn't feel homesick and he's felt more love for his boyfriends than he's ever felt.

 

**Author's Note:**

> oomfs who asked for poly day6... here u go hope u liked it
> 
> should i write more ot5? leave kudos and comments! happy holidays and happy new year :D


End file.
